Risueña
by Hizashii
Summary: Porque Heidi lloriquea, gime y chilla; y Jane ríe. Reto. Femslash. D/s.


**Título:** Risueña.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim:** Jane/Heidi.  
**Rated:** M  
**Advertencias:** Limón, sí. D/s (dominación y sumisión). Femslash.  
**Summary:** Porque Heidi lloriquea, gime y chilla; y Jane ríe.  
**Notas: **Dedicado a Natsuchan723, espo te amo(L). Participa en el reto _Palabras para el recuerdo_ del foro lol, (palabra clave: **Control**).

**

* * *

Risueña.**

—Hola, Heidi.

Burlón, altivo, seductor y poderoso. Así es el tono de voz de Jane; (a pesar de tener la voz de niña, había algo que te daba miedo, que te seducía, algo que imponía respeto y te hacía sentir pequeña.)

—Buenos días, Jane.

Sensual y atrayente. Así habla Heidi; no sólo es devastadoramente hermosa, si no que su tono de voz también era un gran señuelo a la hora de buscar la comida. (Había algo en ella que te hacía querer seguirla, quizás eran sus ojos violetas o su cabello caoba, quizás eran sus curvas o su caminar. O quizás simplemente todo de ella.)

—¿Irás a buscar la cena, _linda_?

No sabe qué matiz resalta más, si el socarrón o el tentador. No se detiene a pensar, en realidad, y sólo niega con la cabeza; Jane sonríe con picardía y se lame el labio inferior. «Ven acá» es lo único que su cuerpo expresa.

Heidi obedece, caminando detrás de la pequeña. Mientras la mira de espaldas, se pregunta qué edad tendrá en realidad; Heidi sabe muy bien que lleva 259 años en la Guardia, pero no está segura de cuál es su edad biológica. Podría rondar los catorce, quince como máximo, pero nunca más; quizás, inclusive, tenía menos. Heidi se quedó congelada a los 19 años, pero el ser pedófila no es algo que le moleste en el momento (Jane era mucho más maliciosa que humanos de treinta años). Lo importante es el alma, dicen

(Si es que los vampiros tienen alma, claro está). Y Heidi sería la niña pequeña si en ese terreno hablan; Jane es demasiado letal para cualquiera, como si sus últimos minutos como humana la hubiera marcado para siempre (Heidi quiere saber, pero no pregunta). Sabe que rescataron a Alec y Jane de un incendio en la hoguera, que sacrificaron todo el pueblo y que ella tenía el brazo izquierdo algo quemado y Alec no tenía ni un rasguño (Heidi se pregunta si Jane habrá intentado escapar y su hermano simplemente se resignó).

(Jane no se resigna, nunca. Es, probablemente, eso lo que la hace tan poderosa). «Jane», piensa con ironía, «su nombre significa _Dios es misericordioso_»; casi le parece una broma del destino, Jane no es nada compasiva y parece haber perdido la fe en Dios. (Heidi todavía cree, aunque suene ridículo. Ella sonríe ante que los mitos sean falsos y los rezos no le quemen la lengua).

Cuando Jane se detiene en una de las habitaciones y la mira fijamente mientras la abre, ella sonríe. Heidi se ha acostumbrado a esos encuentros con la que muchos califican la más peligrosa de todo el lugar; fingen siempre que es la primera vez, como si los demás encuentros nunca hubieran existido («no existieron» no es lo mismo que «como si no hubieran existido», eso lo saben, pero les gusta pretender). Nadie lo sabe (quizás Alec lo intuye, por eso le manda miradas frías desde el otro lado del salón), nadie lo quisiera saber.

Es sólo un hábito apasionado, una costumbre lujuriosa (sucia, caliente, secreta). No significa nada (al menos para Jane, Heidi no está segura de eso), no significará nada nunca (de nuevo Heidi duda), es sólo diversión (y Jane ríe). Los cabellos le hacen cosquillas en el cuello (y en las caderas, y en las piernas, en todos lados…y aún está vestida).  
Pero Heidi no le tiene miedo a Jane (o, al menos, eso aparenta; eso le gustaría creer. Heidi cree), pero sí a lo que podría llegar a sentir por ella (algo más, quizás cariño).

Heidi lloriquea, porque siente el fuego en sus venas (o en su mente, depende de cómo quiera verlo); Heidi pide compasión, que se detenga (y Jane ríe; entonces es que Heidi recuerda que ella es ella y que no tiene piedad alguna). Entonces el fuego no cede, pero sí la ropa.

Jane es así (y Heidi sólo se amolda). Marioneta, la llamarían algunos (tonta, sumisa, estúpida, juguete). Le quita la blusa, que cae al suelo, pero no deja que el fuego acabe; Jane sabe (oh, lo ha comprobado) que el fuego hace a Heidi más obediente, la hace rendirse más fácilmente a su voluntad (Jane adora el control).

Un poco de dolor ablanda a cualquiera (a Alec, a Dimitri, a Félix, a Renata; a Heidi más que a nadie, en realidad, por eso le gusta). Le quita la falda, las bragas y el sujetador; se lame el labio inferior, expectante, Heidi es hermosa y caliente (y dispuesta a someterse).

Heidi es su favorita. Oh, sí. Le encanta la expresión de ella cuando se corre, pidiendo clemencia, cuando tiene al infierno por dentro («Jane, Jane, Jane, por favor, Jane» y la pequeña ríe, gime y se mueve, pero el infierno sigue). La muñeca rota (que actúa a su antojo, porque ella es la niña que juega).

Heidi está totalmente desnuda y Jane totalmente vestida, el claro ejemplo de que la de cabellos caoba es la sumisa. El fuego cede, Jane la necesita para ordenarle; «Desvísteme» le manda «…lentamente», y ella obedece. «Mírame mientras me quitas el sujetador», ella no se niega (Heidi nunca lo hace, ella es tan dócil).

A Jane siempre le ha causado gracia que le pidan misericordia; nadie se la dio a ella, nadie la recibirá de ella. Heidi no será la primera persona por la que rompa la regla, le gusta verla sufrir («Por favor, para» son sus palabras favoritas; «¿Quieres que me detenga, linda? ¿Te dejo desnuda, caliente y sola?» le responde cada vez). Porque Heidi sufre (y Jane ríe).

Entonces ya Heidi ha cumplido la orden. Jane está sobre ella, sonrisa de lado (felina, peligrosa, sucia) en los labios y luego ya la está besando; sus dedos son tibios y le poseen cada parte de su piel, allá donde tocan…pero no significa nada (para Jane). La pequeña la mira, un toque cruel en sus ojos carmesíes (pero Heidi no le teme a Jane, le teme a lo que puede sentir —siente— por ella). Los besos le saben a poco, necesita caricias, «Por favor» (y Jane ríe).

Jane había pensado comenzar el juego duro, pero la súplica le hace saber que aún no es suficiente (quiere llevarla al límite para luego soltarla, sólo entonces la tocará en todos lados). Los cabellos de Jane le hacen cosquillas en el cuello (tonta, sumisa, estúpida, juguete), Heidi gime (y Jane ríe).

Fuego, dolor, «Grita» pide la pequeña «Hazme saber cuánto te duele», y ella obedece. Jane le toca los muslos, le toca el vientre, le lame cuello; Heidi sabe que valió la pena esperar. Las manos entran y salen, ella se siente inexperta, Jane gime (y Heidi no ríe).

Pasan segundos, minutos, horas entre caricias y besos (entre lamidas, mordidas y chupetones). Heidi chilla, la cara distorsionada de placer y Jane utiliza su poder (aún cuando también está por correrse). «Jane, por favor» y ella ríe.

Heidi no tiene miedo de Jane, sino de lo que puede llegar a sentir por ella.


End file.
